warriors_fansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Eye Opening
Okay, I'm wanting this to become a Boulderclan series and if you want to put characters into Boulderclan please go to the Boulderclan page for more, so far I need more Boulderclan warriors. In this fanfiction they are in the lake territory. Series Name: 'Clan of the Desert '''Book: '#1 Eye Opening Story Additions Coming soon: #Chapter pictures #Characters #Chapters Characters '''Shadowclan Leader: ''' Ratstar: A broad shouldered grey and black tom with red eyes '''Deputy: Silentbreath- A light grey skinny tom with pale grey eyes Officers: Firetail: A handsom bright yellow tom with an orange tail and amber eyes. Frogtail: A dark orange tabby with a blunt small tail. Rip- A blue tabby with brown green eyes. Medicine Cats: Cheif Medicine Cat: Swampfur- A grey grumpy tom with green eyes and herbs caking his fur. Chervilleaf- A brown young tom with bright blue eyes and a fluffy tail. Redfur- A female with dark brown fur and a red right left paw, with green eyes. Apprentices: Wormpaw, and Mallowpaw Warriors: Palefur- A pale furred tom with dark amber eyes. Robinflight- A red smoked tom with a thin body and brown eyes Kinkfoot- A kinked footed dark a brown patched tabby with copper eyes. Greyfur- A grey tom with green eyes. Fallenear- A white and red sploched female with a crooked ear. Copperear- A brown tom with one copper colored ear with copper eyes. Wonderfur- A tortois shell female with amber eyes. Bunce- A big gowled white cat with amber eyes Queens: Clearwater- A white female with blue eyes and a black tipped tail. Yellowbird- A yellow female with yellow eyes. (Neonkit, Birchkit, Poppykit) Apprentices: Wormpaw- A light brown tabby tom with a shrude look on his face and amber eyes. Mallowpaw- A dark brown tabby tom with a nice look with warm blue eyes. Dirtpaw- A dirty shaggy warrior with clay colored fur and amber eyes. Elders: Brokenfur- A scraggly furred grey elder. Prolouge In a bright clearing where stars were everywhere nine cats and others were surrounding a big grey and black broad shouldered tom; the newcoming leader. A cat with black claws went forward to give him his last life, "Ratfur, this life I give to you is wisdom and knowledge. Though you are young and unnexperienced you need to chose the right decison for your future." Ratfur took the pain as Blackstar gave him his last life. Ratfur then stood up straighter as the Shadowclan leader stood back, "Ratstar, Ratstar, Ratstar!" All the Starclan cats cheered. Ratstar was bathing in his glory not to realize the exchanges in which all the Starclan cats gave to each other and the regret, envy and horror in their eyes. Soon Ratstar woke up with his nose to the Moonpool, his medicine cat Swampfur also woke up and stared at him with his grumpy face, "Ready to lead your clan?" he said in a low grumpy voice. "Yes" Ratstar answered. Yes, I'll lead my clan into every victory, every battle... And most of all, Shadowclan will be the domanant clan and the leader of all leaders! ''Yes, Ratstar liked the sound of that. Him Leader of all Leaders, Clan of all Clans! Wait till Tornstar hears this! Swampfur while going back to the camp had a strange bad feeling inside his stomach. Like a rock he can't swallow, Was Ratstar going to be the leader he thought he would be? Something turned inside him as horror leaked in at all the possibilities that this young tom can do. Swampfur just obediently padded after him hiding his fears in his grumpy appearence. He'll have to talk to Chervilpaw about his thoughts later. Later in the night... Ratstar was dreaming. Swirls of mist surrounded him and the ground was full of dead leaves. Ratstar waited as the mist cleared and a black and grey tom with strange red eyes and a giant scar going across his face appeared in front of Ratstar. "Father, I have fullfilled my promise and have become leader. Now tell me- What should I do now? " Tornstar paced around his son and at the same time staring at each other with their red eyes. Ratstar went on "Should I take more territory and train the apprentices more or..." Tornstar cut him off, "No, that is not the way it is done my dear son." He said in a crooked voice. "Remember Brokenstar, apprentices dieing and cat unhappy. No. This procedure will have to take time, so listen up now my son." Ratstar went closer to his father as he started to explain, "We first give lies to the clan like stealing kits or prey, then after we feed the lies they'll be vulnerable and wanting to fight. Then teach them that all the clans are evil and worthless, stop going to gatherings and increase your territory and cats. Steal kits from the clans and raise them as your own and as the population grows... so does the territory. Though some cats don't want to change their ways and would kill you to get their freedom back, so you have to kill them first. And some are tricky, so have cats guarding you at all time." "So with the elders, do I cast them out?" "No, that'll be useless. If you do the clan will regect, just show them with care, they're only scraps of fur." Ratstar nooded absorbing every detail. "Then increase your medicine cats for more healthy strong warriors. Remember the leaders who had tired unhappy medicine cats? You want strong long lasting medicine cats also. Heed my words my son and use them wisely." Chapter 1 "And then we padded up to the camp and waited for a long time until we were sure everycat was asleep. Then... We attacked!" Neonkit jumped as Yellowbird made a clawing into the air like she was fighting an invisable enemy. Birchkit looked in aw and Poppykit followed her actions. Though Birchkit and Poppykit had yellow and orange fur Neonkit had grey and leapard spots on her fur. Inside the nursery there were two queens with litters, Yellowbird and Clearwater. But since Shadowclan started to increase their camp the nursery also increased and was bigger then before. Clearwater was sleeping with her new born kits by her side. "And then I hit the deputy on the head and he was out!" Yellowbird ended. "Yeah!!!" Neonkit and her siblings cheered. "Ugh!" Yellowbird sighed and put her paw over her head as she closed her eyes in pain. "Mother!" Poppypaw cried and bounded up to her. Birchkit and Neonkit followed more slowly. "Oh, It's those Fox Dung Head Aches again. I'll be at the medicine cat den, let Clearwater tell you another story." Soon Yellowbird was out of the nursery and Neonkit proded Birchkit to go with Clearwater but he was with his sister staring after Yellowbird. "I'm scared for her." Poppykit mewed. Clearwater heared and opened an eye, "Oh, She'll be all right. Come, and I'll only tell you a story if you quit worrying. Clearwater lifted her head slowly so that her kits can sleep. "Have you ever heard the story of Fireheart and the Windclan cats?" Neonkit opened her eyes. She never heard that story before and she never knew the other clans would be just as interesting as Shadowclan. "No, tell us more!" She prodded Clearwater. "There was once a Thunderclan cat named Fireheart, he was a strong warrior and his first duty was to retreve Windclan back from being cast out by the evil leader Brokenstar." Birchkit interupted, "Wait, I heard about Brokenstar, but my mother said he wasn't evil but just didn't succeed in taking care of his clan." "Yes he didn't succeed, but what your mother is missing is that he did it in an evil way." Birchkit was quiet and Clearwater went on, "Soon Fireheat and his friend Greystripe went out to search for Windclan. They went through twoleg places over moorland and finally found the starving Windclan. Then Windclan was saved and owed Thunderclan many good deeds." The kits were silent but then followed with many questions "How do you know this story?" "I didn't know Windclan got casted out" "How does this story have to relate to us?" "Why did you tell this story in the first place?" Clearwater hissed quietly so not to desturb her kits, "I'll answer those if you be quiet." The kits nodded, "Okay well, Did you know that I was from Thunderclan?" Neonkit opened her mouth to ask a question but thought otherwise as Clearwater shot her a glare. "Shadowclan took me while I was still an apprentice and brought me here." The kits were bewildered, they knew Shadowclan got many cats but they didn't expect it to be like kidnapping apprentices. "Just, don't tell you mother I said that." Clearwater purred as Yellowbird came back into the nursery. "Glad you're back, I just told them the story of how Tigerclan got their stripes." Neonkit glared at Clearwater, she never said that story at all! Why was she trying to hid the Thunderclan story from her own mother? Yellowbird saw the glare and asked Neonkit, "What's wrong?" Neonkit replied immediatly, "Oh, nothing mother, just thinking." Clearwater seemed to relax at Neonkits words and confuson seemed to fill her and her sibling's minds but they never said a word. Chapter 2 Neonkit couldn't sleep that night, the night was fine and she can hear the breathing of all the Shadowclan cats. It was full moon and was supposed to be the time of the gathering, but Shadowclan didn't do that anymore. he heard and felt the breaths of Clearwater and her kits, and her mother and her siblings. Suddly a flash of pain went into Neonkit's lungs and a choking came into her throat. She soon started coughing to get the choking out of her lungs. ''Oh Starclan, am I dieing? ''Neonkit thought as another series of coughs came. Yellowbird soon woke up at her coughing and so did her siblings. "Neonkit! Oh Starclan, are you okay?" Neonkit didn't have time to speak as Yellowbird prodded Neonkit to the medicine cat den. Her coughing woke up many cats and they were grumbling in their sleep. Neonkit felt embarrised as she saw Brokenfur the elder snapped at her from the elders den, "Keep tha' down ye fox hear'ted kit. Can't ye get any done sleep in this clan?" Yellowbird shot him a glare as Redfur came out and asked, "What? Who-" Redfur soon saw Neonkit and gestured Yellowbird to come in, and ran back into the medicine cat den. The Cheif Medicine cat Swampfur came soon came and woke up his two apprentices Wormpaw and Mallowpaw and snapped, "Where is Chervilleaf!?" Mallowpaw answered, "Umm, Uh- He went to find herbs." Mallowpaw meowed suspiciously. Swampfur narrowed his eyes but said, "I can't understand why Ratstar in the first place decided to have three medicine cats. And even worse- TWO APPRENTICES? Starclan must be planning a young death!" Mallowpaw seemed to relax and Neonkit gave him a suspicous glare, but he didn't get to see it because Neonkit gave another series of coughs. "Okay, I'll go find Chervilleaf." "That's not necessary!" Mallowpaw meowed but Swampfur already left. Redfur just went on, "Okay then, Wormpaw, what is good for lungs and pain?" "Uhhh, Goldenrod and Comfry!" Wormpaw answered. "Oh no, Chervil can be one, Honey and Mallow!" Mallowpaw replied. Yellowbird looked amused as Redfur answered, "Good jop Mallowpaw, and no Wormpaw those are not for coughs alright then, why don't you and Mallowpaw get the herbs then." Wormpaw grumbled and Mallowpaw with his tail up went to the herbs. "Alright now Neonkit, why don't you come drink this water while the apprentices get the herbs." Soon Mallowpaw came with the chervil and Wormpaw with the mallow. Neonkit then had to gag it down her throat, but soon the choking in her lungs sussided. Soon Swampfur appeared at the enterence of the medicine cat den with Chervilleaf at his side with herbs. "Now where were you?" Redfur asked with a crack in her voice. Chervilleaf dropped the "Didn't Mallowpaw tell you? I was looking for herbs." "I found him by Riverclan territory." Swampfur grumbled. "Well it doesn't matter now. Neonkit is okay now." Swampfur narrowed his eyes at Neonkit, "How did she get her cough?" He asked. Yellowbird looked and her kit, "What happened?" "Well, I woke up and found myself coughing that's all." Redfur shrugged, "We need further watching to see." Swampfur nodded, "Okay Yellowbird, when the same thing happens to Neonkit bring her back to us. Okay?" Yellowbird nodded and troted back to the nursery with Neonkit, by now some cats were already going back to sleep and the night was peaceful again. Chapter 3 "Neonkit wake up, Firetail is back!" Neonkit jumped at the sound of Birchkit's voice, "Huh?" "Firetail has come from his raid from Windclan, and he said he found a new kit for a sibling!" Neonkit froze, she remembered Clearwater saying that Shadowclan stole the new kits from the clan's queens, can it be true? It didn't seem like her siblings even remembered Clearwater saying it. Suddenly a new voice came, "Hello Neonkit." Neonkit looked at the enterence of the nursery and saw her father, Firetail a bright yellow tom like her mother with an orange tail. "Firetail!" All the kits said in unison and jumped on him. He purred and licked them all gingerly. "Guess what, I found a new kit to join you in the nursery, his name is Runningkit, I found him on Windclan territory." Neonkit shuddered again, there her father just said he 'found' the kit. Her siblings this time also didn't seem to care. Was Neonkit the only one who did care? Firetail was an officer of Ratstar. Lower then the deputy but still high in rank. Soon he flicked his tail and a warrior named Palefur came in and dropped the kit by Firetail's paws. He was a strange kit with a white body but a black head and bright blue eyes. Runningkit was shivering but Neonkit's siblings didn't seem to care. "Hello!" Poppykit meowed delightfully. Runningkit wailed, "Where is my mommy?!" Firetail narrowed his eyes and glared at the kit, "This is your mother." He said sternly pointing his tail to Yellowbird. "No she isn't!" Runningkit wailed. Firetail bent down and sturnly met Runningkit's eyes. "Yes she is." He growled. Runningkit nodded horrified. Neonkit also looked horrified at her father's act but her siblings and mother didn't seem to care. ''What's happening? Why is every cat like this!? Neonkit didn't greet Runningkit like Poppykit and Birchkit were doing but went up to her father. "Why are you doing this? Taking kits from their mothers and bringing them to Shadowclan?" Firetail had a look of surprise on his face, "Wow, You're a smart one!" Neonkit didn't listen to the compliment and as Firetail was turning to leave she asked again, "Father, why are you doing this?" Firetail turned around to face Neonkit, "Pay attention to your own things Neonkit, this is clan buisness. No need for a little kit to know." "Father, I am no kit. I'm going to be an apprentice soon and I know that Runningkit isn't my sibling. Why is mother acting like she doesn't care? Why is Poppykit and Birchkit also acting that way- Cough- Why-'' Cough''- Why-" Neonkit started with a series of coughs and Firetail quickly went to her side. "Neonkit? Are- are you okay?" She kept on coughing. Soon she felt Firetail pick her up by the scruff and brought her to the medicine cat den. He dropped Neonkit and meowed, "Please, help her." He meowed. As the medicine cats came and gave her some herbs Yellowbird heard the commotion and came in. "Firetail, what did you do to my daughter!?" Firetail gave a surprised look, "Why blame me? She just started coughing!" Soon Poppykit and Birchkit came behind Yellowbird. "Well if-" "It's okay Yellowbird. Everything is fine." Cooed Redfur. "Yes, Neonkit's okay. She just has a lung infection that'll probably go away in another moon." Chervilleaf added and gave Redfur and loving look. Their exchange brought Yellowbird to curiosity. Birchkit interupted "Are you two mates?" Firetail laughed, "No, they are medicine cats. They can't mate." No one else saw but Neonkit saw the sadness filled in both of their eyes. Neonkit knew that they wanted to be together. Suddenly Firetail asked, "Umm, Birchkit. Where is Runningkit?" Neonkit struggled up and went with them to the nursery. Runningkit was gone. Chapter 4 "Did you find him?" Greyfur asked. When Firetail couldn't find Runningkit he asked Silentbreath if he can take a patrol to find the kit. "Officer Firetail. I think I found something." Wonderfur came up to Firetail. "I found a kit's paw prints. Soon Firetail looked at the tracks. "That's him alright." As Firetail was about to leave with the patrol he heard a deep voice behind him. "You aren't going without me aren't you?" Firetail looked back and saw Frogtail. Frogtail was Firetail's brother but the bad thing wasn't that he was kin, but he was a competeting Officer. "Well... um... you can come... if you want to." Firetail replied hesitantly. Frogtail growled. "Of coarse I want to. I was the one who got the kit in the first place. You were only supposed to give it to Yellowbird." Firetail sighed. "Yes yes, okay." And they went on their way. Their patrol was now of six cats: Greyfur, Wonderfur, Brownfur, Frogtail, Firetail and his apprentice Dirtpaw. Soon they followed the paw prints to Thunderclan territory. "Oh, What now?" Wonderfur whinned. "Stop being whinnie you Mouse Brain. No Thunderclan cats can hurt us. They are weak and nothing but mice under our paws!" Frogtail growled. "Frogtail, You never fought Thunderclan cats, but I have. They are stronger then you think. Maybe we should just get the kit eaten by foxes." Wonderfur was shocked, "Oh No. Firetail, how can you say such a thing when you have kits? Don't you ever want to protect your kits. Remember that you promised to raise your kit as your own." Greyfur and Dirtpaw looked with an amused look as the other cats talked about their decision. "Fine, We'll go." Firetail answered. Frogtail batted his brother, "No, I'll tell what to do around here!" Firetail laid his ears back and sighed. In the bright day the six cats went throughout Thunderclan territory. Soon they lost the ktis trail. "No!" Wonderfur cried. "SHUT UP!" Frogtail swipped at her. "Why don't you just leave her alone Frogtail." Greyfur stood up. "It's Officer to you!" Frogtail roared and went to a bush sniffing it. Firetail decided to climb a tree and find out if he can see the kit from a tree. He found a good sturdy oak tree and pushed himself up. At the top he was heaving. Shadowclan cats don't climb trees often. But at the top he could see the forest and even though the oak tree wasn't as big as other trees he could identify in the distance a small black head bobbing through the bushes and at the same time caught the scent of Runningkit. Firetail went down the tree and reported what he saw. "Good, Let's go." Frogtail commanded as Firetail and the patrol went to where Firetail saw and smelled the kit. Soon up ahead was the kit scrambling through bushes. He wasn't used to all the cover. Firetail swooped in from behind and pocked the kit up by the scruff. "Let me go! I want to see my mommy!" "Your mommy is at the Shadowclan camp now come on!" Firetail mumbled through the kits fur. "No, She's at the moor and smells way better then you!" Runningkit protested. "Next time keep the kit under control. Let's go." Runningkit was argueing the whole time as they went back to camp. And Firetail thanked Starclan that he didn't meet any patrols. Chapter 5 Neonkit was in the medicine den again with the five medicine cats examining her. Soon after many whispering Swampfur went up to Yellowbird. Birchkit and Poppykit were with Clearwater and her kits sleeping. "We are not sure yet, but we think Neonkit might have a lung infection. We are not sure, so when it happens again bring her here." Yellowbird was about to argue, but held back her toungue giving Swampfur a glare. Then she nodded yes. Neonkit sat up but wobbly from her coughing asked, "Can I look around the Medicine cat Den?" Swampfur stared at her and nodded. "Let Mallowpaw show you around." Wormpaw snorted that he clearly wanted to show Neonkit around instead of his brother. Mallowpaw gladly went to Neonkit and said, "Come on, let me show you around!" Mallowpaw ran to a section which was full of herbs, "These are where we keep the herbs." Mallowpaw named all of them by name and their uses so fast that Neonkit couldn't keep up, "Wow" She breathed. "And wait, look what I'm doing." Mallowpaw went to a place where a rock was under some ferns by a tall pine tree. On the rock were beetles butterflies, crickets, spiders and many other bugs Neonkit didn't know. "Wow, What do you do with them?" She asked. Mallowpaw gave a sheepish grin, "You eat them." Neonkit's eyes filled wide with terror. "EAT THEM!?" Mallowpaw nodded, "Yes, I catch them and put them in the sun and bring them here. I am wondering if they taste better dried or wet." Neonkit shuddered. Mallowpaw saw her look, "It's okay. They taste great. Here, try this one here." He gave Neonkit a strange bettle and she obediently obeyed him. It was crunchy and had a strange outer shell techture and as she chewed, the taste was actually pretty good and different. "Wow" She exlaimed. "It tastes wonderful." Her and Mallowpaw tested the wet versus dry and found the wet ones tastier. Soon a voice came behind them. "Eating bugs again, are you Beetle Brain?" Mallowpaw turned around to see Wormpaw standing behind him. "Oh come on Wormpaw, You should try this. I mean, Isn't your name worm for a reason?" Wormpaw hissed, "Well, at least I'm doing my jobs as a medicine cat instead of tasting worms!" Wormpaw swirled around and ran back the way he came. Neonkit gave him a pitying look but Mallowpaw read her thoughts, "It's okay, He's always like that. My mother was surprised when she figured out me and Wormpaw were going to be apprentices together with the medicine cats. Ratstar we were the first double medicine cat apprentices." Neonkit nodded. Mallowpaw continued, "Speaking of apprentices. You are becoming an apprentice too." Neonkit nodded, "Yes." After hesitation she added, "I'm going to be a warrior." Mallowpaw nodded in understanding, "Of coarse you are, five medicine cats are enough." Neonkit giggled at Mallowpaw's kind words. "Anyway, do you want me to teach you how to catch bugs?" Mallowpaw asked. Neonkit nodded, "Definatly!" "Neonkit!" A meow in the distance told Neonkit that Yellowbird was calling her. "Opps, Got to go Mallowpaw. Teach me later!" Mallowpaw waved with his tail and though he gave a happy mew bye, he had a regreting look in his eyes. As Neonkit padded to Yellowbird, Yellowbird wrinkled her nose, "Ugh, What is that smell?" Neonkit smelled around. "What smell?" She asked. Wormpaw answered, "She was eating bugs with Mallowpaw." "BUGS!?" Yellowbird shrieked. Wormpaw nodded. "Mother, you should try some. Mallowpaw has Butterflies, grass hopper and these stick like..." "Enough, Let's go back to the nursery." Yellowbird interupted. As Yellowbird and Neonkit were going back to the nursery Mallowpaw appeared back with the other medicine cats, "Remember, bug catching!" He yowled to her. Yellowbird rolled her eyes and turned to Neonkit, "Bugs?" Chapter 6 "Frogtail, come here." Ratstar called from his den. Frogtail entered, and as his eyes adgusted to the light, he saw Ratstar with Silentbreath by his side. His mentor stared at him with his grey eyes while Ratstar continued, "I know that you were once Silentbreath's apprentice, right?" Frogtail nodded. "Yes sir." Ratstar stood and paced around Frogtail his red eyes glowing, "and you took the sacred oath to be loyal to your leader and deputy as an officer, right?" Frogtail nodded, "YES SIR!" He meowed loader this time. Ratstar stopped and stared at Frogtail. Now Frogtail was shivering with fear for what will happen next. Unsuspectingly Ratstar pounced on Frogtail and claws at him with unsheathed claws. Frogtail muffled his yowl of terror and faught back. Silentbreath stayed in the back watching Frogtail's fight. Soon Frogtail escaped Ratstar's grip and faced him with an arched back and fluffy tail. Licking his chops with big round horrified eyes. His body was moved in a defensive position. "Ahh, Didn't Silentbreath ever teach you to never give up in a fight?" Frogtail regained his senses, "Not with a fight against you oh Leader of Leaders." Frogtail meowed humbily. "Get up!" Ratstar snapped. Frogtail stood straighter his fur lieing flat. "Tommorow I am going to appoint four new apprentices, and I want you to mentor one." Frogtail's eyes went big, "But, I just mentored Fallenear." Frogtail protested. Ratstar turned and gave him a big cuff making Frogtail's big bulk fall to the ground, "DON'T QUESTION MY ORDERS!" He yowled. Frogtail was surprised the clan didn't hear Ratstar's anger. "Now, I want you to mentor this kit named... Now what was it? Neonkit." Frogtail recalled his memories, "Ah yes, Flametail's kit." Ratstar nodded, "She's a strange one yes." Frogtail cocked his head, "Strange?" Ratstar nodded, "Let Silentbreath explain." Silentbreath stood up from the end of the den and sat beside his leader, "You know very well Frogtail of how I see things differently then normal cats." Frogtail nodded "I see Neonkit differently then the other cats we have in the clan." Frogtail rolled his eyes, "Of coarse she is! We-" "I KNOW! I'm just saying that she is differnt from all other cats I have seen from my whole lifetime." "So you are saying that she is special?" "No, She is different. Just her soul and spirit is different. Chapter 7 "I present: Neonpaw to Frogtail, Runningpaw to Kinkfoot, and Poppypaw to Bunce and Birchpaw to Wonderfur." Soon Neonkit and her siblings touched noses to their mentors. As the crowed was cheering Neonpaw caught a look between Frogtail and Firetail. Frogtail had a look of dominance because he mentored. It was full moon tonight, but like always, Shadowclan was at no gathering. Once the ceremony was done Neonpaw saw Mallowpaw try to go up to her, but was pushed around by the crowd of cats. Before he lost eye contact with Neonpaw he gave her a look saying, Maybe later. ''Frogtail saw this exchange and said in his gruff voice, "You don't want to be with him. We are going to look around the territory." Neonpaw wasn't so excited as her siblings were. She wanted to stay in camp learning the different types of bugs and how to catch them. Soon Neonpaw and her mentor went out of the Shadowclan camp to look at the territory. Behind her she heard Clearwater's kit Snailpaw whine, "Aww, I want to go. Can I go Mommy? PLEASE?" She whinned. Neonpaw didn't hear the rest as she proudly followed Frogtai out of the camp. Kinkfoot and Bunce went a differnet direction then Wonderfur and Frogtail and their apprentices. Wonderfur kept on babbling to Birchpaw of fights for territory and death places of many warriors. Frogtail was silent as he listened to her high pitched meow. Neonpaw looked behind her to see Wonderfur looking straight ahead while Birchpaw by her side put his ears back trying to ignore his mentor's skreaching. Frogtail shoved Neonpaw back to his attention. "Wonderfur, me and Neonpaw will go a different path to Riverclan territory." Wonderfur shrugged, "Fine... So going on..." As Neonpaw and Frogtail were going the opposite direction away from Runningpaw; Neonpaw was starting to get lonely with the silent strong bulk of Frogtail. Suddenly his dark booming voice went through the air, "It's a good thing we didn't travel with those two." He meowed smartingly. Neonpaw then found humor in his words, but stayed quiet. "You don't talk much." Neonpaw told Frogtail. Frogtail stopped and looked at her, "What is there to talk about?" And he went on his way. Neonpaw decided to make this time for her to explore with her eyes. The pine trees went high into the sky casting shadows on the ground. "Beautiful." Neonpaw whispered. Frogtail stopped in her path a second time, "What?" "I just think the forest is lovely, The Pine Trees cast beautiful shadows." Frogtail then had his oportunity, "Those shadows are what helps us stay hidden from our prey and also for us to ambush unsuspected visitors." Neonpaw shuttered as she imagined herself enjoying this beauty and then a warrior attacking her from the shadows. Frogtail read her thoughts, "It's okay, You're safe." Neonpaw glanced at Frogtail and kept on walking. Frogtail was one strange cat. Soon the two approched the lake and Neonpaw's sparkled from the reflection of it. From the shadows to the light. Neonpaw breathed in the smell of fresh water as Frogtail walked along the shore. Soon the two arrived at a twoleg thing. A brown wood sticking out of shore into the lake. It looked so strange. "Yes it does, that is something called a Half Bridge. We took it from Riverclan again and again. Soon we succeded." Neonpaw opened her mouth to ask more questions until Frogtail answered, "What is a bridge? Ah, it is something twolegs use to go over rivers or streaches of water so that twolegs can get across. Usually it is made out of wood. This one here is usually where they sit and fish with their sticks and string." Neonpaw was confused as these thoughts entered her head, but after she processed what she heard, she started to get her courage and ask Frogtail a question, "How do you know what I'm thinking?" Frogtail wasn't surprised, "I don't. Your emotions are highly expressed and easy to read. My mentor Silentbreath taught me to hide emotions and read other's. It was hard at first but you get used to it." Neonpaw looked deep into her mentor's eyes. ''There was something there, something like a- a- a... Neonpaw couldn't find the word. There was no glint in his eyes, the light of- of- freedom? Frogtail turned away from his apprentice's questioning face and padded around the lake. ''What's wrong with this kit? ''Frogtail asked himself. ''There is something about this kit I don't understand. The way she looks at others shows her... Knowledge. ''Frogtail then padded back to the camp staying by the edge of the lake. Maybe this was the reason Ratstar told him to look after Neonpaw, maybe because of superstition. Neonpaw just started realising the scars along Frogtail's flank as she was padding beside him. ''Why didn't I think of that before? It must seem that Frogtail is secretly having some fights. '' She decided to keep it to herself... For now Chapter 8 In the last few days Neonpaw grew bigger then most of her siblings. Just her size amazed them. "It seems like you'll become warrior before any of us do!" Poppypaw joked with Birchpaw. Dirtpaw and Jaypaw still seemed hesitant of her size and seemed to be holding a secret that they know why. Neonpaw pushed that thought away. Neonpaw was extra ordinary. In the past few days in the apprentice den Poppypaw, Birchpaw, Dirtpaw and Jaypaw would chat in the middle of the apprentice den, while Neonpaw decided to spend her time by Runningpaw who was always sulking at the end of the apprentice den. Runningpaw didn't take to his mentor or any of the other cats as Neonpaw and her siblings. Jaypaw even said that she saw Runningpaw once yell at Kinkfoot during training. Neonpaw padded up to the sulking day dreaming Runningpaw. “Hi Runningpaw!” Neonpaw meowed in the most cheerful way she can. Runningpaw shuffled and looked at her with his once bright blue eyes to a kind of dull blue. Unlike Frogtail’s strange dullness in his eyes for Runningpaw it was just the color and not the light of intelligence. Neonpaw learned that she had this special gift to identify others personalities in the light of their eyes. If there was no light, They're as witless as a mouse, but others shine with intelligence. "What is it?" Runningpaw asked. "I just wanted to say hi." Runningpaw turned away Neonpaw felt ashamed but remembered something. "Hey, do you want to catch some bugs?" Runningpaw's eyes lit up, "Bugs?" "Yeah, I mean... You don't have to eat them, but you can practice catching them!" Runningpaw hesitated and nodded, "Fine." He followed Neonpaw out of the apprentice den into the twilight. While Neonpaw was trying to find a good place for bugs Runningpaw meowed, "Over here." He pointed his tail to a shrub with over grown grass and out of it hopped crickets and jumping spiders. "Watch!" Neonpaw meowed and started a stalking position. When she found a juicy cricket jump out of the shrub, she pounced. As she held up the cricket to show Runningppaw he wasn't here. Neonpaw swirled around. Where was he? A dash of white and black past Neonpaw and as she looked Runningpaw was right beside her holding in his mouth another cricket. "Wow, Good job!" Neonpaw purred. Runningpaw spat out his cricket and crinkled his nose. "I don't think I like the taste that much." He meowed. Neonpaw rolled her eyes, "You never even took a bite, here." She bent down and bit into the cricket. Its juice filled her mouth and the taste was wonderful. Runningpaw did the same and as his face turned to horrified to surprised. "Wow... This does taste good!" "I learned this from Mallowpaw!" Neonpaw said proud of herself. Suddenly a noise split the air. A yowl of some sorts. "What's that!?" Runningpaw said surprised. Before Neonpaw can answer she ran back to the camp. She figured out that it was a series of yowles instead of one and she quickly dived into the bushes and out to see many cats fighting. Most of them she didn't recognize but saw that they were skinny and wore many scars. Runningpaw's eyes grew wide, "It's Windclan!" Chapter 7 Neonpaw drew a beath. That's the clan More coming soon... :3 Category:QueenClam's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:BoulderClan fanfictions